forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
WWE Women's Championship
}} The World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Women's Championship is a professional wrestling championship in WWE for Extreme. It is challenged by WWE Divas only and is exclusive to the RAW brand. It is currently the oldest active professional wrestling championship in World Wrestling Entertainment history. The championship is generally contested in professional wrestling matches, in which participants execute scripted finishes rather than contend in direct competition. History The WWE Women's Championship was originally known as the NWA World Women's Championship of the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). In 1956, The Fabulous Moolah became the inaugural champion on September 18 as recognized by World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE Women's Championship is descended from the original NWA World Women's Championship of the National Wrestling Alliance, which is still active today. In 1983, the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) disaffiliated with the NWA and recognized then-NWA Women's World Champion The Fabulous Moolah as the promotion's World Women's Champion. Additionally, the WWF also recognized Moolah's reign at the time as a continuation of her first NWA World Women's Championship reign, which occurred in 1956, resulting in the promotion not recognizing other reigns that occurred during the title's existence in the NWA. Thus, The Fabulous Moolah's reign is considered to have lasted 27 years by the promotion. The WWF soon renamed their recognition of the title as the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) Women's Championship. In 1990, the Women's Championship became inactive after Rockin' Robin vacated the championship following her departure from the WWF. Then in December 1993, the title was reactivated with Alundra Blayze winning a tournament for the vacant Women's Championship. The Women's Championship, however, became inactive again when Blayze unexpectedly signed with World Championship Wrestling in 1995 while still champion, forcing her to relinquish the title. The Women's Championship was reactivated again in September 1998 when Jacqueline Moore defeated Sable to win the title. After the WWF/WWE name change in 2002, the championship was subsequently referred to as the WWE Women's Championship. With the WWE Brand Extension, the WWE Undisputed Championship and WWE Women's Championship became the only titles allowed to be defended on both the RAW and SmackDown! brands, while all other titles were exclusive to a single brand. Later, the Women's Championship became exclusive to only the RAW brand. The championship remains the only women's exclusive championship for the promotion. Reigns The inaugural champion was The Fabulous Moolah who defeated Judy Grable in September 1956 and she by far had the longest official reign by holding it for 27 years, 10 months, 5 days, or a total of 10,170 days. Trish Stratus and Ashley Massaro have had more reigns than anyone else, with seven each. Mickie James has the shortest reign, while in Paris on April 24, 2007. James defeated then-champion Melina and Victoria in a Triple Threat Match. However, Jonathan Coachman, the Acting General Manager for RAW said that since Mickie pinned Victoria, Melina deserved an immediate rematch in which she won by having her feet on the ropes. Chyna is the only undefeated champion in WWE history as she retired during her first reign. Rockin Robin was stripped of the title when she left and the title was deactivated. Stella is the current champion. She defeated Kassie at Wrestlemania XXVI. Overall, there have been a total of 29 recognized champions with 59 official WWE Women's Championship reigns combined. Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Championship belts Category:Women's Championship